extraterrestrial Kisses
by Amazon Spirit
Summary: An alien race is going extinct in a desperate attempt to repopulate they kidnap some woman from earth to choose a husband from their numbers. Adopted by Angelia Cornell
1. A desperate plan

Extraterrestrial Kisses

Planet of a Dying race - 3rd Hokage POV

I looked on at the fading race before me that I have ruled so wisely in this life. A throne rose through the floor and I with dignity and pride sat on it not taking my eyes off the crowd. I remember how all the woman died the strange disease seemed to come suddenly and before we even knew it all our women were dead no men were killed only women it happened strangely and unwelcomedactually come to think of it now the only man to die was Minato but somehow I think he might have saved us unlike what others think. Cause it seemed more like an attack on our race than a disease.

"Everyone as you know the women have been wiped out and that without them our species will dissappear completly. We have recently have found a planet with females that will do quite nicely in keeping our race alive while making little to no changes to our races physicle and mental structures. And if so it is for the better. It is a planet called earth. They are of similiar form to our own the only difference skin color. There is only a select few that we can pick from them without worsening our genes at all and I have found a good portion of them amoung their numbers. I would like a good number of you with our best genetics to step and help our now dying race and find a mate amoung the earthlings numbers." A cough erupted from my thoat I was old I was dying soon, I didn't have much time left.

Several of the men stepped forth the woman had plenty of choices maybe 2 or 3 each. That was good it was best if the females got to choose so they would be happier here. The following stepped forward Kakashi the perfect survivalist, Naruto a strong boy with a heart just as strong, Sasuke and itachi their clans were massacred in the previous intergalactic war, Jiraiya a very pervy man, Orochimaru a scientist, Iruka a teacher, Ibiki an interigator in the previous war, Shikakamaru a lazy genius, Kiba someone who runs purely on instinct, love, and duty I don't think there is room for anything else in his head, Gaara a quiet boy who doesn't understand love in the least, Kankuro a lady's man, Zetsu a former canible(I think I might just remove him from the options), Shino a boy who was kind hearted but kept to himself, Neji a male who believed rather strongly in fate and destiny, Gai and Lee where hyper and kind hearted, Kabuto our top medic; Choji, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Kotetsu, Izumo, Asume, Baki, Nagato, Yahiko, Chishima, and Genma I only knew by name. Any others who stepped forth I didn't know or I just couldn't match their faces w/ their names.

A sceen pulled down from behind where I sat. I know what it showed without looking at it. It was the planet earth as it slowly turned to a global map and the clouds dissappeared then blips appeared across it. A list of names, pictures, and information listed beside the map all of which showing exponenially better skill than the rest of the human females on the planet they also all knew the language english (less for the men to study to communicate). The men went into whispers as they noticed how similiar they looked to the woman that walked their planet only a week ago as well as how few the numbers were.

"These are the brides that have been selected there are not many I know but it is hard to find decent amount of females suitable for our breeding purposes. I will send a ship to gather them up in 3 days time you may look at some of the older videos of their interactions if you are unsure who you wish to be presented as a choice to some of you may be offered as a choice to more than one if you so wish. If you want to you may even monitor some of them but until they choose no one may truly make a claim on any of them. If you are not very confident with the humans I suggest researching and observing some. That is it you are dismissed, let our race thrive after this day" And with that the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me if I should turn this into a full fledged story it's up to you.


	2. Monitoring Problems

Extraterrestrial Kisses

Sakura

3 days before abduction

I was very sad as I walked down the moonlit street I had lost a Dance competition for the first time in 5 year not only that, I nearly came in third to that Karin from New York. Well I would always have my singing career. Looking at the fullmoon I slowed my pace and looked around and started to hum one of my favorite songs from when I traveled to some desert in Arabia. It had no words but it had a name aaa anthem if I remembered correctly.

I continued to hum as I walked home unnaware of a small floating prob following me around.

With Alien Race

5 aliens waited around in chairs as they watched a screen with the pink haired woman walking down the streets of Hollywood. The room was dark it appeared to be some type of observation room if you looked at it from a earthling's view and you would be correct.

"She has wide hips perfect for child birth." Came the man known as Sasuke his raven spikey hair and crimson eyes boring into the screen the woman was on before leaving to the room probably to look at a different options.

"Youthful spirit" cried the one with bowl hair cut and chocolate eyes. The one beside him with the pinapple head just walked out of the room and left obviously not interested.

"Beautiful." Said Kankuro the one with sandy brown locks and purple face paint on said his glowing jade eyes seeming to check out her body not really caring for the talent and personality traits. He turned to the silent redhead beside him who seemed to be observing the girl with great interest. "What do you think Gaara."As the girl rounded a corner halfway there a scream filled the air making the extraaterrestrial men in the room go on alert especially the redhead. Kankuro put in a transmission to the droid "Switch to Defense Mode protect target" And the room and screens went blank.

Back with Sakura

I stopped humming when I heard a feminine scream coming from the other end of the shadowy alley. Though it was quickly muffled I felt that I recognized the voice. I slipped off my heels and placed them in the corner of the alleyway. So I could move easier without worrying about making any noise.

* * *

><p>Oh don't own NAruto never have never will because I don't want to. I am perfectly content with writing fanfiction and fictionpress for all time. Besides I'd rather own Pokemon if anything that's where the real money is even though Naruto is way better.<p> 


	3. Beta Reader

I am looking for a new beta I find all my stories lacking as of late and intend on revising them with the help of a beta. If you wish to be the beta that will help me with my project just PM me


End file.
